The Return
by SadaraLochlan
Summary: AU where Kirk survives the events in Generations. He discovers some of his friends are still alive along with Sadara and decides to join her on her ship.
1. Bridges

Captain James Tiberius Kirk pursued the white haired, bright blue eyed Tolian Soran through the rocky, desert terrain of Veridian III. His mission was to prevent Soran from activating the missile that would destroy that system's sun while Captain Jean Luc Picard attempted to reach the launchpad and disable it. It wasn't the first time the legendary starship captain had to chase a madman on a strange world in an attempt to save the universe as he knew it. Inarguably though, the most thrilling chase had been hunting down a re-creation of an old Academy bully, Finnegan on Wrigley's Pleasure Planet. This time though, the madman was hellbent on returning to the Nexus that the captain of the current USS Enterprise had just pulled Kirk from; the Nexus that ironically the Enterprise B had denied the El Aurian 80 years prior. The Nexus, an energy ribbon that existed separate of the space/time continuum, had been believed by the El Aurians to be a place of eternal peace and joy; a place where any curiosity, dream, hope, and wish could be fulfilled without disruption to time or space. Soran was desperate to return there while Kirk had been content to leave once he'd discovered there were no tangible results or consequences for one's actions. In essence he had no purpose there and nothing to work for. And that just wasn't what James T. Kirk was about.

As the aging legend clambered over another large boulder he reflected with some amusement at how fussy his longtime friend, Dr. McCoy had been over the younger man's health and diet over the years.

He shouldn't have worried so much. I get so much exercise chasing these lunatics through the galaxy I don't have time to put on weight.

Still it was no doubt largely due to the good doctor's exemplary care over the years and constant nagging that Jim Kirk could still keep up with these increasingly younger villains. For a fleeting moment, he wondered if Bones could still be alive, what Spock was up to? Sadara? Their daughter, Madeline? He would have to ask Captain Picard if they survived this.

Soran had sprinted out of sight, but his nearly all black clothing wouldn't be too hard to spot against the whiter, earthier hues of the surrounding terrain. Hopping over another boulder, Kirk found himself staring at Soran and Soran's weapon that was aimed at Kirk's face at point blank range. Surprise filled him at being caught off guard like that, but turned to amusement as Picard leapt on Soran from behind. The two Starfleet captains wrestled with the El Aurian. An elbow to the face knocked Picard over a large boulder with a grunt. The older captain used the distraction to throw several good strikes at Soran knocking him over the edge of the platform they'd chased each other onto. Only quick reflexes allowed Soran to grasp a rope hanging from the platform; his very literal lifeline.

Satisfied that Soran was sufficiently distracted for the next few minutes, Kirk and Picard bolted for the missile launchpad only to be thwarted by Soran and the control pad that cloaked the missile launcher. Suddenly the rope that Soran was clinging to slipped and his weapon and control pad flew out of his hands to land on an old metal bridge nearby. That control pad was the captains' only hope of preventing the destruction of the Veridian sun. Charging onto the bridge, Captain Kirk pressed a button and the missile launcher rematerialized just as Picard approached the platform.

"PICARD! Get away from that launcher!" Soran bellowed. "NOW!"

Picard backed away obediently, but his work had already been completed. He had locked the launching clamps preventing the missile from leaving the launchpad, but still set to blow. Soran flew up the stairs just in time to be blow to bits right along with his launchpad.

Joining Kirk some distance away, Picard watched the billowing smoke dissipate with satisfaction.

Well, I'd say we made a difference, wouldn't you?" Kirk grinned.

Picard smiled with relief as the energy ribbon sailed harmlessly over their heads. "Oh yes."

***  
>It was several hours later that Captain Kirk was able to settle into guest quarters aboard one of the starships that harbored survivors of the Enterprise D. He had joined Captain Picard in assisting with rescue efforts once they were located and returned to the wreckage of the Enterprise. He had felt slightly uncomfortable with the curious glances of the crew, but everyone was too distracted with more emergent matters to pursue anything further. Though exhaustion settled over him like a thick fog, the storied Starfleet officer still didn't feel capable of sleep. He had too many questions that needed answered and it wasn't until now that the opportunity had presented itself.<p>

"Computer. Coffee, black." Kirk approached the replicator, one of many 24th century devices that was going to take some getting used to, and gently retrieved the steaming mug from the small alcove. He settled into the chair at the barren, standard issue desk and spent the next hour exploring the fates of his friends and family as he sipped the bitter fluid.

Discovering that Spock was on Romulus as an ambassador, Kirk made a mental note to investigate how one would go about getting a message to him in this era. Surely there had to be some protocols and he didn't want to do anything without doublechecking the rules and regulations of this new time he lived in. Bones, it seemed, was still on Earth in Georgia at a wizened old age almost unheard of for a human. He wondered if Bones and Spock still communicated with each other. As he continued scrolling he found to his surprise that Scotty had made it into the 24th century as well via a jury rigged transporter. Kirk chuckled. Leave it to Montgomery Scott to cheat time and technology once again.

He had saved his wife and daughter for last; almost afraid of what he would find. Would his daughter still be alive at this time? She had been in Starfleet for just over a year when he'd disappeared. What if something had happened to her on a landing party or an attack on her ship? As it turned out, Madeline had served aboard the Excelsior for another year before returning to Earth to marry and start a family. She had met her husband aboard ship and had done similar to her mother in putting family first and resuming her career after her children were grown. Four children at that. It took Kirk a long moment to process that he had four grandchildren and probably great grandchildren. It pained him to realize he had missed the opportunity to be a grandfather when it mattered the most. Madeline had eventually gone on to become a starship captain, but was now teaching at Starfleet Academy, feeling that she no longer had the energy for starship command. She was now a century old this year, Kirk reflected with some surprise; and she was only a quarter Vulcan. It didn't surprise the starship captain that his daughter had run out of steam a little sooner than her mother.

Her mother… Kirk had decided to marry Sadara Lochlan shortly after the incident with Sybok on Nimbus III in 2287. He had told McCoy and Spock shortly before that mission that "men like us don't have families." The ensuing events had made him rethink his position on that and what place his longtime love and mother of his daughter should have in his life. Her pregnancy in 2270 had come as a surprise to them both, but had been met with joy from Jim Kirk. The admiralty was a poor fit for the energetic and charismatic explorer and the coming child was a breath of fresh air for him. Eventually, Kirk returned to his beloved Enterprise creating some strife between him and Sadara over what was best for Madeline. She eventually cooled off and he spent many a shore leave with her and their daughter. Sadara had always greeted him with warmth and the same attentiveness she had when they had been serious. In many ways, Kirk felt less like the ex picking his child up for visitation and more like the Starfleet spouse returning home on leave. He felt slightly ashamed that he hadn't made the distinction until after the incident with Sybok.

Lochlan was in command of the USS Sovereign, a brand new class of starship that the coming Enterprise E was rumored to be part of. Apparently she truly couldn't get starship command out of her system. Perhaps he could join her on the Sovereign somehow. He seriously doubted he'd be given command of a starship with virtually no knowledge of the current era's technology or anything else about the 24th century for that matter. He needed to get the right seat ride for a while until he got caught up; and what better place to do it than with someone who had come from his own time as well? As he got up to prepare for bed, James Tiberius Kirk grinned and pondered ways of surprising one Captain Lochlan on her own starship. That is, if the news hadn't already warped its way to her already.


	2. Reunited

Sadara entered the transporter room and stopped behind the transporter pad. She had her orders from Admiral Nechayev; orders that were excruciatingly and typically for Nechayev, cryptic and vague. The captain of the brand, spanking new USS Sovereign wondered sarcastically if she'd enjoy this little surprise.

She nodded to the Ensign manning the transporter console. "Take a break, Ensign.

The young man's brow furrowed in confusion, but he simply nodded and departed, the transporter doors hissing open and closed in his wake.

Looking down, Sadara glanced at the controls for a moment. She rarely had to operate the transporter, but as a starship captain it wouldn't have been fitting for her not to know how. A century ago, the consoles sported cumbersome toggles and buttons, but now they were more aesthetically pleasing with the flat, touch screen like commands glowing green and yellow against black.

Signaling the other vessel that she was ready to take on the new crewmember, Sadara touched a few commands to energize the transporter.

Seeing who had materialized on her transporter pad had, for possibly the first time in her already lengthy life, left her speechless.

"Well, aren't you going to say something?" Captain James Tiberius Kirk smirked in that way only he could and raised his eyebrows, prompting her as amusement danced merrily in his hazel eyes.

For a Vulcan, Sadara Lochlan was middle aged now. The fine lines of her face had deepened a little over the years. The occasional silver strand of hair peeked out from the chocolate brown prompting Kirk to wonder if she was less vain now and wouldn't go scurrying to the hairdresser to have them covered up. She was still in amazing shape though. He knew she favored skirts and wondered briefly if it was driving her crazy to have to hide those long legs that she had always believed were her best feature.

There was a small, guilty part of Kirk that relished the realization that they looked to be in the same age group again. When they'd married, she'd still looked like a young woman even though the age different between them had been less than ten years. Next time she cursed her Vulcan genes, he'd be sure to remind her that her youth had been much longer than his because of them.

"How do you do that? Just come back from the dead like nothing ever happened?" She blurted out, still stunned with disbelief, but yet unable to tear her eyes from the obviously real Starfleet legend bounding off the transporter platform. Jim Kirk, legendary hero of Starfleet was just as she remembered him that morning he left to join the Enterprise B for her christening; hair finally graying, but his eyes and smile remained forever young and boyish. He pulled her into a fierce hug followed by a long, tender kiss that both were loathed to have end. Air though, was a necessity.

"Practice," he teased, pulling back from her slightly and holding out a datapad. "My orders, ma'am." He couldn't wipe the smirk off of his face at that last part. This was going to be an interesting adventure, but one he was looking forward to.

Sadara looked at him with amusement, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Oh, I know…; you only refer to me as ma'am in that teasing way husbands do their wives."

"I thought that was being respectful?"

Sadara shook her head in amusement at his playful, mock innocence.

"No my love, that was you being an endearing ass. An endearing ass I've missed more than I can express."

She activated the datapad and looked it over, her eyebrows climbing into her hairline in mild shock. Her dark blue eyes widened as she stared at him.

"You? You volunteered to fill my vacant XO spot? The great Captain Kirk who had to bite back a triumphant smirk when he was busted back to Captain from Admiral? I disbelieve."

This time the charismatic captain did give her his best smile.

"Believe it. I know as well as anyone that I know nothing about the 24th century. I have every intention of sitting in that center seat again, but until I've caught up on the last 80 years, I can't think of a place I'd rather be than by your side. And serving under you."

Sadara let the little innuendo at the end of that slide by as she was too engrossed in finding out how her husband had managed to get Admiral Necheyev to agree to something Sadara never would have thought she would in a million years.

"And that battleaxe Necheyev signed off on this… knowing we are married?"

"Even after 80 years I still have a few strings I can pull… and a reputation I can rely on."

That actually made Sadara laugh out loud. "Ah yes, you put in a call to Ambassador Spock, contacted Admiral McCoy and have him badger our esteemed Admiral, or you charmed her yourself."

"The last two would have been more fun, but in the end, I simply asked."

"You asked?"

"I asked. And Captain Picard backed it."

Sadara shook her head as if to clear it. "Okay, I'm done asking questions about it as it's giving me a headache. I'll just show you to our quarters…"

Kirk shook his head in amazement as he followed Sadara into her Ready Room. He jerked his thumb back toward the bridge.

"You could dock my Enterprise in your bridge."

That made the Sovereign's captain chuckle. "I still miss the good old days though to be honest. I truly felt like an explorer back then because so much of the Alpha Quadrant had yet to be charted. I feel more like a watchdog and a peacekeeper now. The Cardassians, the Romulans, and now we have the Dominion we have to keep an eye on because that could possibly get nasty, and the Borg, which is a whole other force to be reckoned with."

She paused in front of the replicator and ordered up coffee for Kirk and hot chocolate for herself. She handed Kirk's mug to him and then took a cautious sip of hers, expecting to find it too hot.

"Oh, and Q."

"Q?"

"Q," the Vulcan/Human hybrid affirmed. "He can't be explained, only experienced. You'll know him when you see him."

She brought her mug to her lips again and then paused, her eyebrows knitting together in thought, searching for some frame of reference that Kirk would relate to.

"He's like Trelane only more intelligent and devious. I've only encountered him once, but Picard has had several visits by him. The disturbing thing about Q is the games he puts you through make him seem like the biggest pain in the ass, but there's usually some point to his visit that makes you think about some matter of importance. He seems to be mostly fascinated by Humans."

Setting her now half empty mug down on her desk, Sadara sat and tapped at some buttons on her computer terminal, programming up some information on the Borg. She swiveled the monitor to face Kirk and he scrolled through the information. His expression changed to stunned disbelief as he sifted through the details of the Wolf 359 massacre.

"39 starships?" He breathed incredulously.

"39 destroyed by one Borg Cube. Fortunately our defenses against them have improved much since that encounter; however they are not an enemy to take lightly and it still requires multiple starships to combat even one cube. Because they continuously assimilate new species and technology, they always have some new advancement each time we make contact. I even run specific drills with this crew specifically in preparation for the Borg. I've even thought about using measures not normally "supported" by Starfleet Command."

Kirk sat back and glanced around the Ready Room. He really could have used one of these on his Enterprise. He'd had to tackle administrative functions on the bridge or in his quarters. It was sometimes difficult to learn to relax in a place where one also did work. And then there were the unenviable times when he'd had to discipline or counsel members of his crew which often happened in his quarters simply because privacy was afforded there. It seemed the captains of the current era had benefited from more ship space and better foresight from the designers.

Returning his attention to Sadara's last statement, he pondered her thought process.

"Chemical Biological warfare?"

"Something along those lines. The bottom line is the Borg must be defeated and some principles the Federation holds dear may have to be temporarily ignored in order to do so. Being assimilated because of morals, ethics, and principles is not an option or we sacrifice all that we are."

She stood and turned to look out the window at the nearby nebula. Kirk joined her, coffee mug still in hand.

"Not much use for morals and principles if there is nobody left to abide by them, I agree."

"I thought perhaps we could use plasma coolant as it destroys organic material on contact. What we need though is delivery system into the Borg Cube that is swift and efficient. The goal is to prevent them from boarding the ship and assimilating it from the inside out. Ideally, we'd want to stop them cold at the front door."

Leaning against the wall next to the window, Kirk looked over at the glass case in the wall across the small room from them. There were a few models of Sadara's own choosing; the original Enterprise, the Aries, the Essex, and a few other starships he didn't recognize that must have been after his presumed death in 2293. Also in the case were two flags of the United Federation of Planets folded into crisp, tight triangles and encased in spotless, thick glass.

Glancing to the side, Sadara caught the direction of his gaze and turned.

"You were declared dead, not missing," she said softly, remembering for a painful moment the services and what seemed at the time neverending media coverage of Jim Kirk's "death."

"Leave it," he said simply.

Sadara Lochlan cocked a dark eyebrow in curiosity. "But you are no longer dead. There is no reason to leave it on display as if you are."

"Perhaps, but those events are still part of your life and who you are."

"For a time I thought about letting them display it in the Fleet Museum while I was still out in space. I didn't want it destroyed if something happened to my ship."

Taking another sip of coffee, the legendary captain of the original Enterprise continued admiring the starship models. "What made you change your mind?"

With a self deprecating smirk, Sadara chuckled. "You would have hated it there. It just didn't seem like something you'd have wanted. You would rather have been cruising around out in space."

"You would be right," he grinned. "Now, my first suggestion as first officer would be a journey down to Engineering to discuss your ideas about the Borg with Commander Tovak."

"Should prove to be an interesting discussion to be sure…," Sadara noted as they exited her Ready Room.


	3. Q Up

They found Tovak in engineering with the engineering crew of alpha shift gathered around him. He was discussing the various projects in engineering and around the ship that needed completed before the next shift came on duty. Tovak was all about efficiency and many of the assignments he gave his engineering staff was geared toward improving the efficiency of the Sovereign's systems. It was for this reason that Captain Sadara Lochlan thought Tovak would welcome the challenge of designing the delivery system for her theoretical weapon against the Borg. She knew he would still find the objective behind it distasteful. Vulcans preferred to preserve life whenever possible, but with the Borg that usually wasn't an option.

Sensing the presence of his commanding officers out of the corner of his eye, the light brown haired chief of engineering quickly finished dispersing duty assignments and turned to face Lochlan and Kirk with hands clasped serenely behind his back.

"Captains," he said quietly, inclining his head respectfully.

Kirk smiled slightly before turning his attention to studying the layout of engineering and familiarizing himself with the consoles. The advances in technology since the 2290's were staggering. His attention was somewhat split as he listened to Sadara outline her ideas for defenses against the Borg.

"I agree your idea has the potential to be efficient and effective against the Borg with a well designed delivery system, but biological/chemical warfare isn't something that Starfleet Command looks highly upon," Tovok said, given the matter careful thought. "I myself would find death by plasma coolant to be distasteful in the extreme."

"I understand. However, it is logical to stop the Borg quickly and efficiently in order to avoid being assimilated. Our primary responsibility is to protect ourselves and by doing so, we also protect the Federation. Unfortunately, sometimes our morals and ethics have to be weighed against what is at stake. Defeating the Borg requires lethal force. If we can do it without risking multiple starships, that would be ideal. If you want to get serious about the "needs of the many outweighing the needs of the few," then keep in mind that our inability to stop the Borg quickly may result in more species being assimilated. I'd rather keep the Borg as the few."

Tovak nodded. "Agreed and understood."

Kirk looked up from the consoles finally and turned back toward them. "What if we were to come up with a weapon that doesn't destroy the Borg on the cube, but liberates them from the collective? Restores their individuality and freedom of choice?"

Sadara leaned against the large, main engineering console and crossed her arms. As much as she would prefer to save lives, Kirk's idea came with a whole basketful of other considerations.

"I'm willing to explore that. My concern is that the drones would likely be disoriented and disoriented people sometimes lash out in violence out of fear. We might still find ourselves under attack, especially if many of the individuals aboard are from species not familiar with us. I'd also like to point out that Borg cubes carry thousands of drones. Restoring them to their previous selves would be labor intensive for medical and mental health personnel. For the ones not from this part of the galaxy, how do we return them to where they came from?"

Tovak raised an eyebrow. "Valid points, but I do believe Captain Kirk's suggestion has merit and if the possibility to preserve life is available, we should consider it. Perhaps we should explore both possibilities?"

Nodding, Sadara stood up straight again. "Very well. Use whatever resources and personnel you need. Keep me apprised of your progress."

"Yes, ma'am," Tovak nodded and gestured to a few of his engineers.

W^^^W^^^W

Returning to their quarters, Kirk cruised into the dining area and began taking out things to make supper with.

Sadara chuckled as she drifted passed him into the bedroom to change out of her uniform. The Vulcan/Human hybrid could never seem to relax in her quarters off duty when she was still in uniform.

"Not interested in replicated food eh?"

"Not tonight. You know I prefer to cook when I get the chance."

"I remember. Have you talked to Spock, Bones, and Scotty yet?" She said as she padded her way back into the main room in a light blue sundress and her hair pulled back into a low ponytail. Somehow the ponytails always made her look younger.

"Spock is back on Vulcan it seems. I talked to him briefly this morning before I came to the bridge. Bones was resting when I called. I didn't want to disturb him so I left a message for him."

"I'll expect the comm to be buzzing with impatient activity when he gets it." Sadara laughed and joined Kirk to help him prepare their evening meal.

"I can't believe he's still alive," Kirk said in disbelief.

"Oh I can. The cranky ones always live the longest," she said as she began pouring drinks. "And Madeline will be here to visit in a few weeks when the Enterprise E launches. They'll rendezvous with us and she'll spend a few weeks here before heading back to Earth."

Kirk looked up from his cooking to give Sadara a wide grin at her news. "I can't wait to see her. There is so much about her life I need to hear about."

Sobering, Sadara worked on starting some pasta. "Madeline took the news of your death rather hard. Here you had retired and it seemed that we'd have you for many more years. It seemed like a cruel joke that you'd be lost on a milk run on the Enterprise B. 80 years later I must say I'm ecstatic to know that wasn't the case. I know she is. Soon you'll meet the grandchildren and great grandchildren."

Sadara's solemn tone had turned Kirk serious once again. "I was reading her file and learning about our descendents. I still can't believe I've missed so much."

Stirring the noodles, Sadara nodded. "True; but at the same time the jump in time will allow you to catch up on a lot of that and see what you would have missed had you not been caught up in the Nexus for 80 years. In a way, you're lucky."

"I can't argue that," Kirk said, setting the table. Starfleet's greatest hero set the table and noted that he was greatly looking forward to the challenges of the 24th century. New adventures were lurking out there just waiting to be had and he had both old friends to catch up with and new family members to get to know. It didn't look like boredom was in his future.

W^^^W^^^W

They had just returned to their quarters when Sadara's combadge came to life with the voice of her second officer who was looking after things on the bridge now that Beta shift was coming on duty.

Sadara tapped her combadge and it chirped enthusiastically. "Go ahead, commander."

"You might want to come up to the bridge, ma'am." He sounded slightly nervous, which was rare for him.

Sadara exchanged curious glances with Kirk. As much as she preferred humans to Vulcans, their often vague and cryptic messages such as that one irritated her slightly. She really would have liked slightly more information about what she was walking into when she arrived on the bridge.

"On my way, commander," she said, exiting the comforting recesses of her quarters that still beckoned to her even as she left. Kirk was on her heels as they made their way to the turbolift around the corner.

A few moments later, they appeared on the bridge and Sadara found her second officer, Enitan Traore standing near the first officer's chair with his arms folded in front of him. He was staring at the captain's chair with agitation written all over his features. It took a lot to get the normally stoic and patient African man to this level of emotional response.

Sadara approached the captain's chair, curious to what she would find and her visitor turned in the seat to follow Commander Traore's glance up toward the turbolift.

"Oh what fresh hell is this?" Sadara ground out as she caught sight of the intruder on board her ship. She now knew why Commander Traore was so uptight. Visits from Q lent themselves to unpredictability unmatched by nearly anything they had encountered before. Even Sadara's long years of experience had nothing to equal the experience of dealing with Q. This could shape up to be a long and challenging evening. Fortunately, she didn't need to wonder if Kirk was up for it and part of her was grateful and calmed by his presence.

"Now is that any way to greet a guest, especially little ol' me?" Q pouted in that fake way he had. He appeared as he usually did; dressed in a Starfleet uniform that he had no business wearing. Seeing the uniform on anyone who hadn't earned the right to wear it was a sight that never failed to infuriate her. Her left eyebrow rose disdainfully as she glowered at Q, her dark sapphire eyes narrowing.

"What the hell are you doing on my ship?!" She demanded. Her hands were on her full hips now. Kirk stood next to her, fighting off the natural instinct to take charge, but he held back. It was Sadara's ship and she was an experienced starship captain. His impulse was mostly out of habit having been a starship captain himself for so long.

Q stood and looked down at her as imperiously as he always did. His height was fairly impressive and the Vulcan/Human hybrid had to tip her head back to look up at him.

"Well if you must know I felt my ears burning earlier. At first I thought it might have been my dear old friend, Jean Luc entertaining others with tales about my visits, but it turned out that it was you."

This time Sadara didn't even bother fighting the eye roll. Q was so pompous and full of himself. Had he been human she would have called him a narcissist, but she didn't know enough about other Q or the Q continuum to determine if that would be an appropriate diagnosis for one of his species. Still, if it walked like a duck and quacked like a duck…

"I was just briefing my new first officer on all the interesting new discoveries made since last he was on a starship. Nothing to write home about, Q." Sadara rounded the omnipotent trespasser and sat right down in the captain's chair with an air of authority that left no doubt in anyone's mind whose ship it was.

Kirk grinned, near laughter.

"Awww, so you do think I'm interesting," Q preened as if sincerely flattered.

"To put it mildly," Sadara retorted, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "You're unique to be certain. You're also a pain in the ass."

Q rolled his eyes. "You Vulcans aren't much fun, are you? You know, you're much more of a credit to Vulcan than you give yourself credit for. You're as perfectly dull as they are. Why don't you relax and let the inner you show once in a while?"

He snapped his fingers and in a flash Sadara was clad only in one of her favorite black slips. As it dawned on her that she was now in a state of near undress in front of her bridge crew, she drew in a deep breath to calm herself. There were few times when Sadara resorted to relying on Vulcan stoicism to counter difficult situations, but this was one of those times. She found embarrassment and humiliation to be the most difficult emotions to cope with and the Vulcan stoicism was a defense mechanism; a shield to prevent others from realizing how much such things affected her. It was important to her that her crew not see her weakened emotionally by her state of undress. She required herself to appear unfazed and strong in the face of Q's antics and magic tricks.

A raised eyebrow was all Q got from her; a mere sliver of the reaction he might have hoped for.

"See, what I mean?" Q said to no one in particular. "Had she been Jean Luc, she would she would have turned beet red with embarrassment and would have been flapping about like some beached Derician Sea Bat. A million times more fun that the calm, silent treatment Vulcans give you."

It was Kirk though that Q got the stronger reaction from though despite the fact that Sadara would have wished her husband would have just followed her lead. His hazel eyes blazed liquid fury at the harassment that his wife was enduring at the hands, or powers, of this Q being. This one though wasn't the childish Trelane he had encountered over a century prior. This one was more Machiavellian than that.

"Knock it off, Q, what the hell do you want?!"

The god-like being looked back to Kirk. "I see they finally rescued you from the Nexus! Took long enough… It must have been fun to go back and fix your perceived mistakes, even if it was just make believe. How typical of Humans to never be satisfied and to regret so much about their lives."

Kirk simply stared at him, waiting expectantly for him to get to the point.

"Oh fine, Jimbo. I overheard you and Vulcanbot here discussing the Borg. Perhaps I could help you test drive your brilliant new ideas?"

He raised his hands as if to snap his fingers and Sadara's eyes widened in horror and fury as she realized where he was going with it.

"Like hell you will, Q!"

"But it will be so much fun," Q grinned enthusiastically, snapping his fingers.


End file.
